1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device which, as a result of two of the communication devices being disposed in a predetermined distance range and positional relationship, performs communication between each of them, a communication method, a communication program and an image shooting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in accompaniment with improvements in information transmitting capabilities of digital electronic still cameras (below, called “digital cameras”) and mobile telephones, numerous communication devices that easily transmit audio information representing audio and image information representing images have been proposed.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-228804, there is disclosed a portable image storage device that is disposed with a display unit that displays an image, a direction input unit that inputs a spatial direction in which the image that is being displayed on the display unit is to be transmitted on the basis of an instruction from a user, a wireless communication unit that has directivity, and a transmission unit that uses the wireless communication unit to transmit the image that the display unit is displaying in the spatial direction that the direction input unit has inputted.
Further, in JP-A No. 2007-142653, there is disclosed a technology where a user transmits a signal from a portable terminal with respect to a desired reception unit in an electronic device where plural reception units are disposed at predetermined intervals, and the reception device receives the signal, whereby the electronic device executes processing that corresponds to the reception unit.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-228804, when an image is transmitted, the user must perform an operation for designating the spatial direction in which the image is to be transmitted. Further, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-142653, when communication is performed between the portable terminal and the electronic device, the portion in the portable terminal that transmits the signal must be matched to the desired reception unit of the electronic device. In this manner, in the technologies disclosed in each of these patent documents, there has been the problem that operation when performing transmission is not always easy.